Bunga Daisy
by Daisy kyuu
Summary: Bunga Daisy yang menjadi saksi jalin cinta antara Shikamaru dan Ino . For ShikaIno Valentine Days 2016—Say it with flower! SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Mind / Daisy.


**Bunga Daisy**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo. Ooc. dll**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Days 2016—Say it with flower!**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Mind / Daisy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi siswa-siswi mulai keluar-keluaran dari kelas nya. Menyisakan gadis berpony- _tail_ dan temannya yang masih sibuk memasukan buku-buku pelajaran kedalam tas, belum sampai disana Ino mengambil sapu dari loker kebersihan mengambil sapu, pel, ember untuk membersihkan kelasnya.

"Kau mau membersihkan kelas lagi Ino?" Ucap temannya bercepol dua coklat.

"Begitulah, hehe.." balasnya dengan di akhiri tawa renyah. "Kau terlalu rajin, aku harus ke club kau mau pulang bareng nanti?" Tanya teman lagi. Kali ini seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Kalian pulang duluan saja Ten-ten, Karin." Balasnya lagi sambil mengancungkan jari berbentuk V. Teman hanya saling berpandang satu sama lain. Setelah mengucap pamit dan dibalas anggukan Ino mereka pun tidak terlihat dikelas lagi.

Ino yamanaka putri tunggal dari pengusaha sukses Inoichi Yamanaka. Ino bukan tipikal perempuan yang suka berhura-hura dengan uang. Setelah mengambil perlengkapan ino mulai membersihkan kelas yang baru saja dipakai. Hari ini bukanlah ino yang piket, hanya saja ino menyukai kerapihan, keindahan,kebersihan. Maka itu sepulang ia pasti yang membersihkan kelas.

Selang beberapa waktu pekerjaannya selesai. Berjalan mengambil tas dan pulang, di sekolah masih ada anak yang berlalu-lalang karna kegiatan klub yang diikuti. Ino sendiri mengikuti club ikebana yang dilakukan setiap sabtu.

023

Dirinya sudah berdiri didepan loker sepatu nya. Tangan nya membuka loker sepatu yang membuatnya manik biru nya membulat. Di atas sepatu terdapat secarik kertas. Tangan kanan nya bergerak mengambil kertas yang terlipat rapi membuka nya sambil melihat ke sekeliling loker sepatu tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Setelah membuka kertasnya ia mulai membacanya.

 **Bunga Daisy..**

 **.. yang berarti kepolosan**

 **Aku menyukai nya sama seperti aku menyukai mu.**

 **Karna saat kau tertidur wajah polos yang damai membuat ku tidak bisa menahan jarak di antara kita.**

 **Bunga Daisy..**

 **.. yang berarti kemurnian**

 **Aku menyukai mu murni semurni air yang jatuh dari langit. Di lubuk hatiku aku murni menyukai mu. Mencintai mu.**

 **Bunga Daisy..**

 **Ada yang bilang bunga Daisy ini juga lambang kesetian. Jika begitu aku tidak salah memilih bunga. Sama sepertinya aku juga setia padamu.**

 **Bunga Daisy..**

 **.. bermakna kelembutan itu juga seperti mu. Walaupun kau galak tapi aku tau kau mempunyai sisi kelembutan layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Dan... kalau kau mau... kau juga boleh**

 **Menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku di masa depan yang menunggu kita berdua. Haha**

 **Bunga Daisy juga ada yang berwarna kan?**

 **Bunga Daisy merah yang berarti cinta diam-diam.**

 **Bunga Daisy merah**

 **Mewakili perasaan ku. aku mencintai mu dalam diam Ino, 'kau tau?**

 **Aku disini melihat mu dari kejauhan.**

 **Tersenyum sendiri saat kau tertawa.**

 **Yang cemburu jika kau terlihat senang dengan teman lelakimu.**

 **Aku tau aku pantas di panggil seorang lelaki pengecut, terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada perempuan yang di sukai sejak masih kecil. Bahkan sekarang aku melakukannya. Kheh, aku juga tidak tau dengan diriku ini.**

 **Ino yamanaka, aku orang yang menulis surat ini Shikamaru Nara**

 **Suka. Sayang. Cinta.**

 **Padamu.**

 **Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku ino**

 **Jadi...**

"Maukah kau menerima ku Ino?"

Manik aqua nya membulat, saat suara seorang laki-laki di belakangnya. Baru saja ia ingin membalikan tubuhnnya jika tidak ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Shi-shikamaru"

"Jangan lihat kebelakang, aku sedang tidak ingin dilihat. Jawab saja pertanyaan nya."

Ino tersenyum, mata beralih dengan surat yang baru saja ia baca. Tulisan tangan seseorang yang menyukainya sejak lama, orang terdekatnya, sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya jika sebenarnya cinta sedang menunggu djawaban dari dirinya. Tangan shikamaru yang melingkar ia lepaskan perlahan. Membalikan badannya menghadap orang yang mencintai dalam diam.

"Terima kasih, Aku..."

Terima kasih apa itu arti ia menolak?

Belum selesai ia berpikir tubuhnya sudah dalam rengkuhan sang gadis pujaan. Beberapa detik berlalu shikamaru belum membalas pelukan ino ingin mendengar kelanjutanya.

"Ya, aku menjawab ya. Aku menerima nya. Shikamaru." Tanpa babibu langsung ia membalas pelukan nya. Pelukan yang semakin erat.

 _Karna Daisy.._

 _Shikamaru bisa menyampaikan perasaan nya._

 _Karna Daisy.._

 _cinta nya terbalaskan._

 _Karna Daisy .._

 _Shikamaru dan Ino menjalin hubungan._

 _Karna Daisy_

 _mereka hidup bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **Spread the love, Guardians!**

 **Longlive ShikaIno!**


End file.
